Discusión:Portada
I hate main protected pages. It discourages EVERYONE but sysops to collaborate. It is wikia policy to protect it only in case of heavy vandalism and when the vandals cannot be blocked. David 18:15 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Yes, you are right. There is no one vandalizing this page, so the protection is not needed at all. If Asoue is OK with that, I will unprotect it. I will create a new page with the following sections: * Mundos Imaginarios * Quimeras (animales imaginarios) * Robots (or something like that) * Autos I will create an example-article for each one. What do you think?Eros del Fuego 14:51 12 oct 2008 (UTC) I agree. I would suggest too: * Realidades alternativas * Realidad virtual * Extraterrestres * Naves espaciales * Viaje en el tiempo * Fantasías medievales (hadas, orcos, etc.) I will create those articles meanwhile. --Daneel 16:27 13 oct 2008 (UTC) Okee Dokee... Ahora a ver cuando tengo un chance de crear esos artículos... bueno, voy a ver esta tarde. Por cierto, un mensaje para tu clon malvado :), dejé un comentario en la página de charla del señor de las wikis... Es una historia tan real! No sé por qué esta en Historia Alternativa.Eros del Fuego 17:17 13 oct 2008 (UTC) : I had the main page protected because of vandal experiences on other wikis I have worked with. Why does the main page protection discourage editors? : Because it stops the wiki concept of editing every page. Besides, on growing wikis, users often need to have access to the main page to outline the major content that will be there. I, usually, start writing a big main page with lots of links as soon as I start a new wiki. From there, I get the main articles and sketch. David 01:44 15 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm starting to become sorry that I even created this wiki. Is there a way that someone can help me create an exact spanish translation here of the original ImagineWiki? ::No, a new wiki is always good. Fortunately, we can help with the troubles you may encounter. See, language is not a problem, I have created 3 English wikias and English is not my native language. The point is that Spanish is harder than English, as a second language. I will check it later. David 01:44 15 oct 2008 (UTC) Translation. Alternative text is inside parentheses. >Welcome to ImagineWiki, where you can create articles about stuff straight out of your imagination. Introduction ∂ We have 429 imaginative articles ∂ Rules ∂ Style guide :Bienvenidos a ImaginaWiki (o Wiki de la Imaginación), el lugar para crear artículos sacados directamente de su imaginación. Tenemos X artículos imaginativos (imaginarios). ∂ Reglas ∂ Estilo Introduction page: >Hello, and welcome to ImagineWiki! At ImagineWiki, you can create articles about stuff straight out of your imagination. We house many diffent pagess here, such as imagined stories, worlds that you create, cities you can build, cars and other types of transportation that you invent, and oh so much more. :¡Hola (o Saludos) y bienvenidos a ImaginaWiki! En ImaginaWiki, puede crear artículos directamente desde su imaginación. Tenemos diferentes tipos de páginas (aquí) como historias imaginadas, mundos que puede crear, ciudades por construir, carros (o vehículos) y todos los tipos de transporte que usted pueda inventar, y ¡oh! mucho más. >To get started, just read the Style Guide. It holds all of the editing information necessary to create a proper article. It is also recomended to you that you should read Wikipedia's Manual of Style. :Para comenzar, sólo lea la Guía de estilo. Contiene toda la información necesaria para crear un artículo correct (apropiado o bien escrito). También se recomienda leer el Manual de estilo de Wikipedia. >Next, go to this ImagineWiki's Main Page and type the title of your article into the text box under the picture. Click on Set your imagination free. Once you click on this button, your page will be created and then you will be redirected to a page where you can start editing your page. :Luego (Después), venga a la página principal (portada) de ImaginaWiki y digite el título de su artículo en el cuadro de texto debajo de la imagen. Haga click en Libere su imaginación. Cuando haga click en el botón, su página será creada y luego será redirigido a una página donde podrá comenzar a editar el contenido. ------If there are any notes like this on the editing page, please read them. They may contain some important information for you to read.---- And when you are done reading the notes, you may erase them, but if they say that you should leave them on, you should do so. You don't have to erase them, because they won't appear on your article. :Si hay notas como éstas en la página que esté editando, léalas, por favor. Pueden contener información importante para que usted se entere. Y cuando usted haya leído las notas, puede borrarlas, pero si en ellas dice que las deje como están, debería hacerlo. No tiene que borrarlas ya que no aparecerán en su artículo. >The next thing that you should worry about is putting content onto your page using the style guide. Click on the blue Save page button to save all of your changes and then see your page. You can edit your page at any time using the Edit this page link above your page. :Lo siguiente que debería pensar en en agregar contenido a su página usando la guía de estilo. Haga click en el botón Guardar página (Save page) para guardar todos sus cambios y ver lo que ha escrito. Después, puede editarla en cualquier momento usando el enlace "Editar esta página" que se encuentra arriba. >Now let everyone enjoy your article!! :¡Ahora, deje que todos disfruten de su artículo! It is my attempt to translate both the Main and Introduction pages. I hope it is useful. David 18:03 28 oct 2008 (UTC)